1. Technical Field
This invention relates to buoyant compositions of matter useful as fish strike indicators, or "bobbers", for fishing lines.
2. Related Art
ORVIS.RTM. Company, Manchester, Vt., sells its "Strike Putty #835L", a buoyant material that can be molded to a fishing line leader, and which the Company describes as "clay like". This material, containing glass microballoons and hydrocarbon resins, has a minimum density of about 0.6 g/cc, and tends to absorb water, making it less buoyant after prolonged or repeated use. Therefore, there is still a need in the fishing industry for a moldable composition for fish strike indicators which has low density and low water absorption characteristics.